


asignatura pendiente

by absolvedhistory



Series: need some more [4]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, i wrote this during the first half lol, pillow talk that turns nasty?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 08:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absolvedhistory/pseuds/absolvedhistory
Summary: “Am I a bad friend?” Eric blurts out, his sentence is muffled into the soft of Dele’s tummy.





	asignatura pendiente

**Author's Note:**

> this somehow turn into pwp and can be read as a standalone byeeee and enjoy x

Eric doesn’t bother to pull on clothes before he navigates through the darkness of Dele’s house to the kitchen to get a glass of water.  
  
“‘I hate to see her leave, but I love to watch her go,’” Dele quotes in a singsong voice.  
  
“Stop it, I’m blushing,” Eric says stupidly before he finally closes the bedroom door behind.  
  
When he comes back, Dele is already sat up and scrolling through Instagram. He lands unceremoniously on the bed, half on Dele’s torso, half on his side, his right foot hanging off the edge because he’s laying diagonal.  
  
“Babe,” Eric says.  
  
“Baby,” Dele responds. “What are you thinking about in that fat head of yours?”  
  
“Am I a bad friend?” Eric blurts out, his sentence is muffled into the soft of Dele’s tummy. He traces the tattoos with his hand that isn’t tucked between Dele’s lower back and the sheets.  
  
“Wh—“  
  
“Promise you won’t tell your stupid mates,” Eric says.  
  
“Hey,” Dele says. “I promise, but that was rude.”  
  
“Jan is—Jan implied I’d been too busy with us to focus on him,” Eric says. Eric thinks back at the conversation he had with Jan, it was a little bit ago, but he can’t stop thinking about it, can’t stop thinking about the look on Jan’s face, and how alone he looked. Eric can’t believe he left Jan like that, he can’t stop feeling it in his chest.  
  
“Do you think that’s true?”  
  
“I don’t know,” Eric shrugs. “I’m asking you.”  
  
“Ugh,” Dele groans. “I don’t think you’re a bad friend.”  
  
“No?”  
  
“Baby, no,” Dele says, putting a comforting hand on Eric’s shoulder. “These last few months have been wonky, don’t you think?”  
  
“Yeah,” Eric agrees.  
  
“You’re such a good friend, Jan has told me several times,” Dele says confidently. “You know you have all the answers to people’s problems.”  
  
“It’s called empathy, Del,” Eric teases.  
  
Eric immediately feels cold when Dele removes his hand from Eric’s shoulder and tries to squirm out from underneath Eric’s weight. “Okay, I’m done pretending to be nice, so you can fuck me again.”  
  
Eric laughs a little and looks up, tightens his grip on Dele’s waist. He smiles when Dele squirms back into place. “Oh is that what this was? You’re insatiable.”  
  
“_No_,” Dele says, rolling his eyes a little. “What happened with Jan?”  
  
“He can’t sleep.” It’s not the whole truth, but Eric supposes, being a good friend, is keeping your mouth shut, and that starts now.  
  
“Like--”  
  
“Like since July,” Eric says. “Do you think all the shit I just dumped on him made it worse?”  
  
“Eric Dier, you’re not that important,” Dele says. “Remember, you said that to me?”  
  
“No,” Eric says.  
  
“Those days where you wake up with a dark cloud, not even a morning blowjob or Clay and I were bringing you breakfast in bed, can crack a smile on your face? Do you remember last year?” Dele asks. “I always thought it was just dealing with me catching up to you.”  
  
“No way--”  
  
“I know that, now,” Dele says. “I know we have our demons inside our heads.”  
  
“You _do_ listen to me when I tell you about my courses,” Eric beams at him. He has noticed how attentive Dele has been when he speaks, and he’s caught Dele a few times looking at his books, but it always surprises Eric how much Dele takes an interest in Eric’s interests. It shouldn’t.  
  
“I _do_!” Dele says. “But seriously, Jan would’ve had this issue maybe without what happened with you, maybe not, who knows! The thing is, we can’t go back in time.”  
  
“I would’ve gone all the way back in 2017 asked you to be my boyfriend before you wobbled out my car if that were the case,” Eric agrees.  
  
“I didn’t wobble out of anyone’s car, thank you very much.”  
  
“Mhm,” Eric nods.  
  
“So, yeah,” Dele says. “Maybe you weren’t the most attentive friend, but you had your own stuff, _sorry_.”  
  
“Don’t apologize,” Eric says.  
  
“We’re not going to argue whose fault it was more,” Dele says, his breath has gone shaky, and he stutters the last bit of his sentence. It’s shaky because Eric has slipped a finger past the rim where Dele is still a little wet and loose already from the sex they had about--15 minutes ago. He’s probably sensitive, too, Eric thinks. “_Eric Dier_, I’m trying to be an adult here.”  
  
“So am I,” Eric grins, he rolls over. “Lie down properly.”  
  
“I can’t get hard again,” Dele says, although he was just begging to be fucked again, even though he repositions himself so that he’s flat on his back.  
  
Eric sits up, takes the lube with him, coats himself just enough, but not too much and wastes no time before he pushes in on a sharp, thrust, and Dele just - crumples, the way Eric likes it. He’s still wet from Eric’s come, and it only adds to Eric’s possessive streak. He has a hand wrapped around his soft cock, but he’s panting from the oversensitivity. They should be going to bed, they should be -- but Eric thinks this is the phase where they can’t keep their hands off each other all over again. This: this is just what they’ve both needed, Eric thinks, and by the time Eric bottoms out, Dele is a quivering mess.  
  
“I lied,” Dele manages to say. “_Fuck_.”  
  
He sinks his fingers into the meat of Dele’s arse to spread his more, to hold him steady, tries to go deeper than he already is.  
  
Eric watches as all Dele can do take what Eric gives him, moan into each thrust as he tries to keep his legs open so Eric can fuck in deeper. Eric doesn’t think he can. Eric knows the next thrust in, his cock slides perfectly over Dele’s prostate, with the way Dele groans loudly.  
  
“Oh my god,” he gasps, words spilling out. “Yeah, Eric.”  
  
“I got you,” Eric says again, and fucks in without an error watches the way Dele practically falls apart on his cock, with shaky breaths of pleasure and the bright, the repetition Eric’s dick rubbing back and forth over his prostate.  
  
Eric looks down and sees that Dele is indeed hard again, and he’s got his own hand wrapped around his cock, stroking it hard and fast. Eric considers getting Dele to stop for a hot second so he can stave off his orgasm but realizes they really need to go to sleep, actually.  
  
“I’m coming,” Dele chokes, and then he is, Eric watches as cock is pulsing spurts of come all over his hand and chest. Eric feels like he’s been punched in the gut when Dele squeezes down on Eric as Eric fucks him through his orgasm, without letting up. Eric follows shortly, spilling inside Dele again and fuck, they need to shower quickly and get to bed, he tries to hold himself up as best as he can when he slips out of Dele and snaps his fingers at Dele who looks as if he’s falling asleep.  
  
“Carry me,” Dele holds out his arms.  
  
“_Fine_,” Eric rolls his eyes. He knows he would’ve done it anyway, but it’s still fun to play these little back and forth games with Dele after years.

He hopes he can keep doing it forever.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank youuu for reading


End file.
